


Passengers

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [9]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Driving, Escort, Gen, Hoing, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Escort is a pain in the ass
Series: Rowvember 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 8





	Passengers

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story for this topic, didn't really have much in mind when writing it but I gotta catch up.

Velvet enjoyed doing small jobs to earn some cash on the side, as well as the respect and reputation that naturally came with them, what she didn't enjoy however were those fucking paparazzi who kept trying to ram her car and blocked the roads. "Out of my fucking way!" she yelled as another news van stopped in front of her, she quickly yanked the steering wheel to the side in order to avoid hitting the other vehicle and swerved around it, missing it by a hair, "What do you assholes want anyway, is it that unnatural to have two people fucking in the back of your car? Or are you guys maybe jealous, don't be shy just ask nicely and pay and you can have a good time as well!" she ranted to herself as she watched one of her pursuers get stuck in a tight alleyway through the rear mirror.

Escorting prositutes was one of the jobs Velvet hated but also couldn't say no to, she wanted to protect those girls while they did their job and it paid well enough, it was those annoying investigators and pissed off significant others who got on her nerves, normally she would just shoot them but apparantly that was a boner killer for most of these limpdicks on the backseat, so she had to rely on her driving, avoiding the pursuers and losing them through shortcuts instead.

Vivi usually preferred to be in the back of the car, it paid just as well and she'd get a soul with little to no effort as a bonus, being the driver however made her want to scream, the moment the guy in the back would bust his nut she'd get out of the car, shoot everyone who'd been following them in sight and yank the client out of the car with their pants still down, they could clean up later, pick up the next patron or hooker, rinse and repeat. The customers were always asked to pay upfront so she didn't waste any time ditching them once they were done.

It probably wasn't pleasant for her passengers either when she was driving, she'd go offroad, speed through the city, avoid oncoming traffic and do sharp turns every now and then but if they had any complaints they were free to get out and walk, what else would they expect when riding with the leader of the 3rd Street Saints?

Three hours and around 20 clients later she picked up her last passangers for the night, a young skinny guy and an African prostitue with an ass that would probably not fit through the car door. They used the Boss as a taxi service rather than an escort since the pair asked her to just drive them to Technically Legal, no annoying people chasing them this time, a simple drive to the suburbs. When she pulled up in front of the strip club the hooker and her client exited the vehicle and went inside, Velvet remained in the car for a short while and counted the money, $1,460 for almost 4 hours of work, not bad at all, she hated uneven numbers however so why not go inside and make it $2,000? Some good old hoing sounded perfect right now to take the edge off, get a few souls and make some more cash. After convincing herself that she deserved to have fun tonight, she left the car and made her way inside the club.


End file.
